


SOULMATE Au oneshots

by UndertaleShitLord



Category: Sander Sides, Undertale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleShitLord/pseuds/UndertaleShitLord
Summary: 31 SOULMATE oneshots. IDK I’m bored
Relationships: Janus X Patton, Logan x Remus, Logan x patton, Patton x Virgil, Remus X Janus, Roman x Patton, remus x patton
Kudos: 5





	1. Name on arm

Stretch was panicking. It was a few minutes till his 18th birthday. For everyone, their 18th birthday is really important.

You see in this universe, on someone’s 18th birthday, their soulmates name appears on their arm or wrist. Stretch could not wait!

11:57 pm  
11:58 pm  
11:89 pm  
12:00 am

Stretch shot up from his bed like a rocket. He quickly turned on his bedside lamp and pulled down his hoodie sleeve. 

Slim

Stretch’s eye sockets widened. ‘No it can’t be!....can it?’ Slim is Stretch’s best friend. They have been friends for as long as they could remember. His soulmate couldn’t be his best friend! Could it?

Stretch flopped back down. ‘I need to tell him...’ He got back up and slipped on his shoes. He opened his bedroom window and crawled out, landing on the white snow. He walked a few blocks and arriving behind Slims place. He pulled his phone out of his sweatpants and texted Slim.

***: dude I’m infront of ur house open up  
SlimyBoi69: bruh wtf its 12?!  
***: dont care. I’m outside ur window so open up  
SlimyBoi69: okay asshole😒  
***: well its my bday so fuck u

Stretch giggled and pocked his phone. The window swings open and Stretch climbed inside. 

“What the fuc-“ Whatever Slim was about to say was cut off by Stretch forcefully kissing him. Slim was surprised but soon melted into the kiss. Stretch breaks to kiss far to soon for Slims liking. “S-Sorry! I jus-st um....I-I.....oh my gooodd I’m soorryyy!” Stretch tried to apologize but keep stuttering. He fell to the floor, cover his face. “Hey it’s okay...to be honest, I kinda liked it~” Slim play-flirted. “And let me guess. My name appeared?” “H-how did you know?” “Dude we have the same birthday! Why else did you think I was up to?” “I don’t know?! Your weird!” Slim laughed and just then, Stretch realized how gay he was for this man. Slim sat down next to Stretch and held his hand. “So we’re a thing now?” Asked Stretch. “Yeah...I guess we are...”


	2. Music

All Sami could hear all day was the stick bug song. It was really getting on her nerves. Her soulmate must really hate her.

In this universe, you can hear any music your soulmate is playing or singing. Sami was getting pushed off. Her soulmate listened to really weird songs. Like it could be cute and wholesome -like ‘Cotton Candy Skies by Esthie’- to sexual! -like ‘Daddy AF by Slayyyter’- 

Sami would always try to get back at them by listening to songs from musicals but it always backfired! They would end up liking the song and Sami had to listen to it all the damn time! Now, this brings us to how they met....

~Sami’s POV~ 

School was a fucking nightmare. At least Sora was there to make it better. I will never tell her this, but I love spending time with her. I was kinda happy that she broke up with that stupid bitch a few weeks ago. 

We where on our way home when I heard the song “All the kids are depressed” playing. ‘At least they have some kind of music taste!’ I thought to myself. Then I noticed Sora was silent. “Sora?” I nudged her and she jumped like she had seen a spider. “Damn...I told you not to scare me when I’m listening to music!” “Sor-ryyyy.” I fake apologized. “What cha’ listening to~” “All the kids are depressed.” I stoped. I realized that the music had stoped. “Turn on your music again.” “Okay?” She pushed play and I could hear the song again. “Sora....I can hear it...” “Oh my music is that loud? I cob turn it down if you like?” “No like in my head...” Sora looked like she was thinking for a moment before she understood what I ment. We both blushed. Sora sighed, grabbed both sides of my jacket, pulled me down, and kissed me. 

It was quick. Just a simple peck the the lips. So why was I so flustered?! Sora let go and continued walking. “See ya’ tomorrow cutie!~” She called out as she left me standing there blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the song that where listed. Even the stick bug song! UwU  
> ~UndertaleShitLord🖤


	3. Eye matches Hair

Logan always had unusual eyes. He had one green eye and one white eye. Here in this world, someone’s eye color changed to the color of their soulmates hair. He always found it odd but he loved it nonetheless. He thought it made him stand out more. Make him more interesting.

Logan was plain to say the least. He was smart and he was in Harvard. He had outstanding grades and was one of the best students at the academy. One of the other best students was Remus. He was chaotic and most people didn’t like him. Logan didn’t despise him. No, he actually enjoyed his company. They where an odd pare to say the least. 

They had been dating if I’m being honest. The found out that they what soulmates even afterwards. But that didn’t matter. The loved each other. Logan was the rock to Remus’ soaring creativity. The went together like a ying yang. Nobody seamed to understand how they could be interested in each other. That was alright with them. They didn’t care what others thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute *Fangirl screeching can be heard in the distance*  
> ~UndertaleShitLord🖤


	4. Can’t Lie

“How many hour of sleep have you gotten?” “None.” “Go. To. Sleep!” The dad side shouted. Who was he shouting at? Why it was none other than Virgil Sanders. Patton looked at Virgil, his face turning from angry, to concerned. Virgil had tears forming in his dark purple eyes. 

“Virgy I’m sorry...come here.” Patton opened his arms for a hug. Virgil rushes over and buried his face into Patton’s shirt. Patt rubbed his back and pet Virgils head. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to yell. I just want you to get sleep.” Patton whispered. “But...you could have lied. Why didn’t you?” “I can’t lie to you Patty.” Virgil confessed. 

The two sides stayed like that for the rest of the night and ended up sleeping like that to.

BONUS!

“MOXIETY IN CANNON!” “ROMAN ITS TWO AM! GO TO BED!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart!   
> ~UndertaleShitLord🖤


End file.
